H20 JUST ADD WATER: 24 YEARS LATER
by mintfowler22
Summary: IN THE YEAR 2034, THE BENNETT FAMILY RETURNS TO THE GOLD COAST AND REOPENS RIKKI'S. VICTORIA BENNETT BEFRIENDS HER PARENTS HIGH SCHOOL FRIEND'S KIDS, ARIA MCCARTNEY AND STELLA DOVE. THEY SOON GET TANGLED IN THE MYSTERIES AND ADVENTURES THEIR PARENTS ONCE HAD, AFTER A TRIP TO MAKO ISLAND.
1. INTRODUCTION

ARIA GRACIE MCCARTNEY- SHE IS THE ELDEST DAUGHTER TO LEWIS AND CLEO, AND THE OLDER SISTER TO ZOE. SHE CAN CONTROL, MANIPULATE AND MOULD (EXPLODE) CAN CREATE AND CONTROL THE WIND AND CONTROL RAINSTORMS. COMBINE HER POWERS WITH VICKI'S AND STELLA'S POWER THEY CAN PRODUCE A HURRICANE LIKE WEATHER. SHE HAS BEEN FRIENDS WITH LIAM WILKINSON FOR EIGHT YEARS AND ALSO HAS A CRUSH ON HIM, AND HAS KNOWN STELLA FOR TEN YEARS. ARIA FINDS A BOOK OUT IN THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN AND SHOWS THE GIRLS. VICKI TRIES TO DRY IT OFF SO THEY COULD MAKE OUT SOME OF THE WORDS. IN SEASON ONE SHE STARTS WORKING AT HER PARENTS WATER PARK. IN SEASON TWO CLEO, HER MOTHER GIVES HER THE JOB OF ASSISTANT DOLPHIN TRAINER.

VICTORIA 'VICKI' JULIA BENNETT- SHE IS THE ONLY DAUGHTER OF ZANE AND RIKKI. SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO BOIL AND EVAPORATE WATER (DRYING HER AND HER FRIENDS A LOT FASTER). SHE IS ABLE TO CREATE AND CONTROL FIRE AT IT'S WILL. SHE CAN CONTROL AND CALL ON HER POWERS WITH ARIA'S AND STELLA'S POWER THEY CAN PRODUCE A HURRICANE LIKE WEATHER. SHE HAS KNOWN THE GIRLS FOR A YEAR, SINCE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST SEASON, SHE MOVES BACK TO THE GOLD COAST WITH HER PARENTS. AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SEASON VICKI AND HUNTER DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH. THEY DESPISE EACH OTHER, BUT THROUGH THE SEASONS THEY START TO DEVELOP A RELATIONSHIP. IN SEASON TWO SHE STARTS TO HELP HER PARENTS OUT AT THE CAFE.

STELLA LOUISE DOVE- SHE IS THE ELDEST DAUGHTER TO ASH AND EMMA, AND IS THE OLDER SISTER TO ALFIE DIVE. SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO FREEZE WATER AND OTHER OBJECTS INCLUDING HUMANS. SHE CAN ALSO CREATE, GENERATE, MANIPULATE AND CONTROL ICE, SNOW, SLEET AND HAIL AT HER WILL. COMBINE HER POWERS WITH VICKI'S AND ARIA'S POWERS THEY CAN PRODUCE A HURRICANE LIKE WEATHER. SHE HAS KNOWN VICKI FOR A YEAR, ARIA FOR TEN YEARS AND LIAM FOR EIGHT YEARS; SHE ALSO KNOWS THAT THE TWO OF THEM ARE CRUSHING. SHE LEAVES AT THE END OF SEASON TWO TO GO ON A TRIP AROUND ASIA WITH HER FAMILY. IN SEASON TWO STELLA GETS JEALOUS WHEN HER PARENTS HIRE A TUTOR FOR ALFIE, INSTEAD OF ASKING HER. SHE AND THE TUTOR NOAH DO NOT GET ALONG AT ALL. THROUGHOUT THE SEASON THEY SOON BEGIN DATING. HALFWAY THROUGH SEASON ONE SHE STARTS WORKING FOR VICKI'S PARENTS AT RIKKI'S CAFE AS A WAITRESS. AT THE END OF THE SEASON ONE SHE REVEALS HER SECRET TO NOAH

LIAM WILKINSON- HE IS THE FIRST PERSON TO FIND OUT THE GIRLS SECRET AND TRIES TO FIGURE OUT HOW AND WHY THEY BECAME MERMAIDS. HE HAS KNOWN ARIA AND STELLA FOR TEN. HE'S ONLY KNOWN VICKI FOR A YEAR. LIAM HAS A CRUSH ON ARIA.

HUNTER STONES- HUNTER IS A SPOILED RICH KID WHO THINKS HE CAN GET EVERYTHING HE WANTS. AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SEASON HE AND VICKI DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH. THEY DESPISE EACH OTHER, BUT THROUGH THE SEASONS THEY START TO DEVELOP A RELATIONSHIP. IN SEASON TWO HE STARTS TO WORK AT THE CAFÉ.

TAYLOR KENT- SH IS THE DAUGHTER OF MIRIAM KENT. SHE IS ANOTHER SPOILED RICH KID AND IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF MIRIAM KENT. IN HER MIND SHE THINKS THAT SHE AND HUNTER HAVE AN ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP, BUT THE DON'T. SHE LEAVES AT THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON.

LILY HILL- SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF TIFFANY, AN OLD FRIEND OF MIRIAM KENT. SHE IS TAYLOR'S CLOSEST FRIEND BUT DOESN'T TALK MUCH. SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. SHE HAS A SECRET CRUSH ON LIAM. SHE THEN LEAVES AT THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON.

ASH DOVE – IS THE HUSBAND OF EMMA, AND THE FATHER TO STELLA AND ALFIE. HE NOW OWNS HIS OWN HORSE STABLE, AND DOES RIDING LESSONS.

EMMA DOVE- IS THE WIFE OF ASH, AND THE MOTHER OF STELLA AND ALFIE. SHE, CLEO, RIKKI, AND BELLA ARE STILL MERMAIDS. EMMA IS NOW A SWIMMING COACH AT THE SCHOOL, BUT ALSO WORKS AS A WAITRESS AT RIKKI'S CAFÉ ON WEEKENDS, AND SOMETIMES AFTER WORK.

ALFIE DOVE- IS STELLA'S YOUNGER BROTHER, AND THE YOUNGEST CHILD AND ONLY SON OF ASH AND EMMA. STELLA'S YOUNGER BROTHER ALFIE IS ALWAYS NICE AND YOU WOULD NEVER FIND HIM IN TROUBLE.

ZOE MCCARTNEY- IS ARIA'S YOUNGER SISTER, AND THE YOUNGEST DAUGHTER OF LEWIS AND CLEO. ZOE CAN BE ANNOYING BUT SHE IS CLOSE TO HER SISTER, THEY GET ALONG NICELY.

ZANE BENNETT- HE IS THE HUSBAND OF RIKKI, AND THE FATHER OF VICKI. HE AND RIKKI BOTH CO-OWN RIKKI'S.

RIKKI BENNETT- IS THE WIFE OF ZANE, AND THE MOTHER OF VICKI. BEFORE VICKI, SHE EVENTUALLY RETURNED AND FORGAVE ZANE, THEN SHE STARTS WORKING AT THE CAFÉ AGAIN, AND HAS TAKEN HER POSITION AS CO-OWNER BACK.

AVANNAH WATSFORD- SHE JOINS THE SHOW IN SEASON TWO. HALF WAY THROUGH THE SEASON SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE GIRLS SECRET. SHE ALSO IS HUMAN THROUGH HALF OF THE SEASON. SHE HAS A CRUSH ON LIAM. SHE SOON FINDS OUT THAT HER MUM WAS ONCE A MERMAID AND THAT THE GIRLS PARENTS CAUSED HER MUM TO LOSE HER TAIL. SHE THEN BECOMES ONE HERSELF TO ACT REVENGE FOR HER MUM. SHE LEAVES AT THE END OF SEASON TWO.

CHARLOTTE WATSFORD- SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. SHE WORKS AS THE ART TEACHER AT THE SCHOOL. SHE APPEARS IN A FEW EPISODES IN SEASON TWO.

LEWIS MCCARTNEY- IS THE HUSBAND OF CLEO, AND THE FATHER OF ARIA AND ZOE. BOTH HE AND CLEO NOW OWN THE SEA WORLD WATER PARK AND HAVE RENAMED IT TO, THE MAKO WATER PARK. HE IS A MARINE BIOLOGIST, BASED IN THE GOLD COAST.

CLEO MCCARTNEY- SHE IS THE WIFE OF LEWIS, AND MOTHER TO ARIA AND ZOE. SHE AND LEWIS NOW OWN THE SEA WORLD WATER PARK AND HAVE RENAMED IT TO THE MAKO WATER PARK; SHE IS A MARINE BIOLOGIST AND A DOLPHIN TRAINER.

LOGAN CUNNINGHAM- HE IS THE SON OF NATE. HE IS HUNTER'S BEST FRIEND, SINCE WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. HE IS A HUGE FLIRT AND CAN PLAY THE PIANO, GUITAR AND DRUMS. BUT HE CANNOT SING, JUST LIKE HIS FATHER. WE FIND THIS OUT IN SEASON TWO WHERE HE HAS A BAND, HE FIRST HAS A CRUSH ON ARIA, THEN LATER ON IN SEASON TWO HE FALLS FOR THE NEW GIRL IN TOWN KEIRA FOX, WHO THEN BECOMES THE NEW LEAD SINGER IN HIS BAND. HE ALSO COACHES BASKETBALL. ALFIE DOVE IS ON THE TEAM. IN SEASON TWO THE BAND SINGS AT THE RIKKI'S CAFE. HE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER AND IS IN EVERY SEASON BUT NOT IN ALL THE EPISODES.

KEIRA IVY BENJAMIN- SHE IS THE ONLY DAUGHTER TO WILL AND BELLA. SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO TURN ANY SUBSTANCE OF WATER (LIQUIDS) INTO A JELLY-LIKE SUBSTANCE. SHE CAN ALSO TRANSFORM WATER AND ALL THINGS THAT CONTAIN WATER INTO A CRYSTAL OR GLASS. SHE FIRST APPEARS A FEW EPISODES IN SEASON TWO. SHE DEVELOPS FEELINGS FOR JACOB SHAW THROUGHOUT THE SEASON. IN SEASON TWO SHE BECOMES THE NEW LEAD SINGER IN LOGAN CUNNINGHAM'S BAND AND ONLY SINGS ORIGINAL SONGS. THEY ALWAYS PERFORM AT RIKKI'S CAFE. SHE HAS BEEN A MERMAID SINCE SHE WAS EIGHT. SHE WAS TRANSFORMED INTO A MERMAID IN A SEA CAVE IN SCOTLAND.

JACOB SHAW- JOINS IN A FEW EPISODES INTO SEASON TWO. HE GETS CURIOUS ABOUT MAKO AND MAKES A CONNECTION BETWEEN MAKO AND KEIRA. THROUGHOUT THE SEASON HE DEVELOPS FEELING FOR KEIRA. HE IS THE LAST TO KNOW THE GIRLS SECRET.

ROXY SHAW- SHE APPEARS AFTER SEVEN EPISODES IN TO SEASON TWO, AND IS JACOB'S OLDER SISTER. SHE DOESN'T LIKE KEIRA MUCH. SHE THINKS SHE IS A DISTRACTION TO JACOB. SHE GETS A JOB AT RIKKI'S AND INSTANTLY WANTS HUNTER TO BE HERS. SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER.

NOAH CLARKE- HE JOINS THE FIRST SEASON AS A TUTOR FOR ALFIE. HE AND STELLA HAD A BAD START, BUT THROUGHOUT THE SEASON HE AND STELLA STARTS DATING. AT THE END OF THE SEASON STELLA FINALLY REVEALS THE SECRET.

WILL BENJAMIN- IS THE HUSBAND TO BELLA, AND FATHER TO KEIRA. IN SEASON TWO HE GETS A JOB AT THE MAKO WATER PARK PART TIME, AND OPENS A DIVING EQUIPMENT SHOP.

ISABELLA 'BELLA' BENJAMIN- IS THE WIFE TO WILL, AND MOTHER TO KEIRA. SHE STILL IS A MERMAID. IN SEASON TWO SHE STARTS SINGING AT RIKKI'S CAFÉ AGAIN, BUT WORKS AS A MUSIC TEACHER AT THE SCHOOL.


	2. VISUALISING

IN THE YEAR 2034, THE BENNETT FAMILY RETURNS TO THE GOLD COAST AND REOPENS RIKKI'S VICTORIA BENNETT BEFRIENDS HER PARENTS HIGH SCHOOL FRIEND'S KIDS, ARIA MCCARTNEY AND STELLA DOVE. THEY SOON GET TANGLED IN THE MYSTERIES AND ADVENTURES THEIR PARENTS ONCE HAD, AFTER A TRIP TO MAKO ISLAND.


	3. CHAPTER ONE THE BEGINNING

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **THE BEGINNING**

Victoria Bennett was in her home unpacking, she has just moved into the Gold Coast, home to her parents, Rikki and Zane. At the moment her parents were out at their cafe, reopening the place. Her parents had told her to be at the reopening of the cafe that night, as it is now a family business.

"Vicki! Honey you ready?" Zane calls out his daughter.

"I'm ready." Vicki says walking down the stairs. Rikki then walks towards her husband and daughter, wondering what was taking them so long.

"Oh Vicki you look beautiful. Come on we need to go." Rikki said. When they arrived at the cafe, they got out and went to get the cafe ready. Rikki smiled at the cafe name, Rikki's and remembered the times she was here during her high school years.

"You ok there?" Zane asked his wife.

"I'm fine, just reminiscing on the times when we were younger." She told him. Zane kissed Rikki on the cheek, took her hand and walked in, seeing their daughter helping the employee's with the preparation.

"Vicki, some of our old friends are coming along with their kids, maybe you can show their kids a good time?" Rikki asks her daughter.

"Sure mum, I'd be happy to?" Vicki replied, while still helping out./span/p

"Mum?" Vicki says.

"Yes." Rikki said.

"Can I make a juice?" Vicki asks, Rikki and Zane look at each other smiling and nodded towards their daughter. Zane is wearing a casual black long sleeve shirt with blue denim jeans. Rikki is wearing an Alecta Frill off shoulder skater dress with her hair down in curls. Vicki is wearing a pink straps print zipper-up 40s vintage dress, with her hair also down and curled.

It's now eight o' clock, and customers have finally arrived. Rikki and Zane could see their friends in the crowd, and waved at them.

"Vicki, these are our friends, Ash and Emma dove, their daughter Stella and their son Alfie." Rikki said.

"Hi." Vicki said, shaking their hands.

"Hi." The Dove family said.

"This is Lewis and Cleo McCartney and their daughters, Aria and Zoe." Zane said.

"Hi." Vicki said shaking their hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Both Aria and her mum Cleo said

Ash is wearing a Khaki pants and a dark blue shirt, Emma is wearing a pink dress features with long sleeves and wrap design to the front. Stella is wearing a polka dot midi blue dress; Alfie is wearing a navy textured short sleeve shirt with skinny smart trousers in burgundy.

Lewis is wearing a white polka dot shirt where the sleeves are folded up to his elbow, and casual trousers that is low waisted in dark blue. Aria is wearing a sleeveless vintage bow-knot Elk Forest print skater green dress, and Zoe is wearing a vintage style swing pinup polka dots 50s swing blue dress.

"Why don't you girls go somewhere where there are no adults, and get to know one another?" Emma suggested. The girls nodded and headed out of the café.

"Let's go for a boat ride." Vicki said."

"Are you sure we should, I mean what if our parents wonder where we are?" Aria asked concerned.

"They won't notice." Vicki said.

"You sure love to do scary things don't you?" Stella asked.

"A boat ride isn't scary." Vicki pointed out.

"It's night time, that's when it's the scariest." Aria told her. But Vicki wasn't listening; she went to a boat and turned on the engine.

"That's my dad's boat." Aria said.

"Come on then, hop in." Vicki said, Stella knew she couldn't convince her so she just got on the boat.

"Stella?" Aria said.

"Don't worry Aria, we'll be fine, and if we don't we have each other." Stella said, so Aria got on the boat and they left just like that. Halfway the boat completely stopped.

"Why did the boat stop?" Aria asked scared.

"Don't worry, it's just the engine. We're out of fuel." Vicki said.

"WHAT!" Aria said now freaking out.

"Ok Aria come down, take this oar and start rowing ok?" Stella said giving Aria an oar.

"Let's row to that island." Vicki said, seeing an island in the distance, so they started rowing. When they reached the island, they go out and walked around.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Vicki asks.

"I don't know, phones don't work out here so we can't call for help." Stella said. They realised it was really quiet, so when they turned around Aria was gone.

"Aria?" Stella said.

"Aria!" Vicki shouted.

"ARIA!" Both girls yelled.

"I'm down here! Can you hear me?" Aria shouted from below.

"Oh my gods, Aria are you alright?" Stella shouted down, while running to the hole with Vicki.

"I'm fine!" Aria shouted back.

"I'm coming down." Vicki shouted.

"Wait, but how are you going to come back up?" Stella asks.

"Well, would you rather be up here, or leave a friend down a hole alone?" Vicki pointed out.

"You got a point." Stella said, so once Vicki went down the whole, Stella followed.

"Hi." Aria said.

"Hi." Stella and Vicki said. They then got up and walked into what seemed to be a cave, with a pool filled with crystal blue water.

"Woah." All three said.

"We're gonna have to swim." Stella said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Aria asked.

"You see that? It's an opening." Stella said pointing to the opening.

"Smart thinking." Vicki said, complimenting her new friend.

"Thank you." Stella said smiling. Aria went straight in, and then Stella and Vicki last. All of a sudden the pool started to bubble; they looked up and noticed the full moon.

"What's happening?" Aria asks.

"I don't know." Both Vicki and Stella said. Then the pool stopped, they looked at each other confused.

Back at Rikki's Cafe.

"Where are the girls?" Cleo asked the others.

"I thought they were outside." Both Zane and Rikki said.

"No they're not." Both Ash and Emma said.

"Lewis! Your boat is gone." Cleo told him.

"What do you mean gone?" Lewis said.

"You don't think?" Rikki said.

"No, plus it's not a full moon." Emma said, but got a guilty look from Lewis."

"Lewis? It's not a full moon right?" Emma asked the guilty looking friend. The others were just staring at Lewis, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." He finally spoke.

"Yes what Lewis?" Rikki asks.

"Yes it's a full moon. Tonight's a full moon." Lewis said.

"And our daughters are out there." Ash said, he didn't blame Lewis, like Rikki was doing right now, but he just hoped Stella would come back safe.


	4. CHAPTER TWO THE TAIL

CHAPTER TWO

THE TAIL

The next day, Stella, Aria and Vicki got out of bed, but when they took a bath they could no longer feel two legs. When they looked down they realized they now have tails.

All of a sudden the door to the bathroom opened, and in came Cleo.

"Mum!" Aria said. Cleo could tell her daughter was freaking out, she did.

"What's happened to me? Why am I a fish? Mum? I'm freaking out." Aria said with a ton of questions.

"Ok, honey calm down. We can work through this together ok?" Cleo said, Aria just nodded, and then Cleo called in her husband.

"Yes!" Lewis shouted.

"Can you come up here for a sec?" Cleo shouted back down to him.

"Ok. What's up?" Lewis said coming to the upstairs bathroom, Cleo used her eyes to tell him to look inside, so he did, and what did he see? His fifteen year old daughter, in the bathtub, with a golden orange tail.

"Wha-what the? She's you." Lewis said shouting the last two words. Aria looked from her mum to her dad.

"Mum? What's dad talking about? What does he mean I'm you? Mum? Oh god." Aria questioned, now hyperventilating. Then all of a sudden water floated in midair, which was no help. At all.

"Oh my god! Am I doing this?" Aria asked.

"No. I am." Cleo said, she thought that maybe if she used her powers it could calm her daughter down, but it didn't. It went the total opposite from what she wanted to happen.

"Ok Aria, look at me ok? Who am i?" Lewis said.

"What?" Aria questioned her dad confused.

"Who am i?" He asked her again.

"You're Lewis McCartney, me and Zoe's dad, mum's husband. You own the water park, and you're a Marine Biologist." Aria said.

"OK. Now who is Cleo?" He asked me.

"Cleo McCartney. She is me and Zoe's mum, your wife. She too owns the water park, and is also a Marine Biologist, and a dolphin trainer…ooohhhh." Aria said, finally realizing what her dad was trying to point out.

"How long?" She asked her mum.

"Twenty-five years." Cleo said.

"You're not hyperventilating anymore. That's good." Lewis pointed out.

"Ha-ha very funny." Aria said sarcastically but smiled.

"Was Stella and Vicki with you when this happened?" Cleo asked. Aria then realized something.

"Stella and Vicki!" She said wide eyed.

At Stella's house.

"Stella, honey is everything ok in there?" Ash asked his daughter. The house phone rung and Emma picked it up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Stella replied.

"Emma! Cleo's on the phone, she needs to talk to you. Now." Ash said. Stella was relieved, but was curious to why Cleo was calling.

"Hello? Cleo?" Emma said.

"Hey Em. Aria said Stella and Vicki were at Mako with her last night. Emma my daughter's got a tail; yours might have one as well." Cleo said.

"Thanks Cleo, I should go. Stella's in the bathroom right now." Emma said, and then ended the call.

"Stella honey? I know." Emma said from outside the bathroom door.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about?" Stella said, trying to hide that she has a tail.

"I know you have a tail. Because Cleo called and said Aria has a tail, from what happened last night on Mako, you and Vicki should have one too." Emma explained.

"Wait. How do you know all of this?" Stella asked her mum.

"Because you're just like me. A mermaid. Stella I've been a mermaid since I was fifteen years old, Me, Cleo and Rikki and help you girls." Stella's mum said.

"The doors not locked." Stella said, in appeared her mum.

"Honey, you'll be fine. Trust me." Ash said coming in.

"Trust us." Emma corrected him. Ash stuck his tongue out at Emma. Stella, Emma and Ash then bursted out laughing.

At Vicki's house.

"Vicki, we know what's going on, Aria's mum called explaining everything. You don't have to hide, being a mermaid is basically normal for us." Rikki told her daughter.

"Mum? You are going to guide me and help me right?" Vicki asked her mum.

"Of course. Me, Cleo, and Emma will guide you girls." Rikki said.

"And the dad's too of course." Zane said while smiling, as he was leaning against his daughter's bedroom door, this caused Rikki and Vicki to laugh.

"Most definitely, otherwise without the dad's we probably wouldn't be alive right now." Rikki said making a very good point.

"You better get ready; we're heading to Mako soon." Zane said.

"Why are we going to Mako?" Vicki asked, with her smiled disappeared, and turned into a confused look, while her parents were still smiling.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Rikki said, getting off of her daughters bed and walking out of the room with Zane following, leaving their daughter still confused.


End file.
